Jeff Koons
Jeffrey "Jeff" Koons (born January 21, 1955) is an American artist known for his reproductions of banal objects—such as Balloon animals produced in stainless steel with mirror-finish surfaces. He lives and works in both New York City and his hometown of York, Pennsylvania. Reference to his work In the past, Gaga referenced his works through her live performances. 6-21-09 MMVA Press Room 002.jpg|1 MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 21, 2009) Jeff Koons x H&M - Balloon Dog bag.jpg|2 7-7-14 Instagram 007.jpg|(Jul 7, 2014) #Gaga's dog purse made of hair is a reference to Koons' Balloon Dog from his Celebration series. She confirmed the reference in the Book of Gaga (2009). #Exclusive bag from H&M x Koons Collection. Gazing Ball The blue ball is a reference to his "Gazing Ball" series. ARTPOP album artwork.jpg|"ARTPOP" album artwork ARTRAVE-SCULPTURE-002.jpg|"ARTPOP" Sculpture 8-20-13 Jeff Koons 002.jpg|"ARTPOP" Photoshoot (Aug 20, 2013) 8-25-13 VMA Performance 010.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards (Aug 25, 2013) 8-25-13 VMA Performance 004.jpg 9-5-13 Patrick Demarchelier 004.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (Sep 5, 2013) 10-9-13 Rick Rowell 002.jpg|Rick Rowell (Oct 9, 2013) 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk 001.jpg|Elle Muliarchyk (Oct 18, 2013) 11-10-13 Pre-artRAVE Press Conference 004.jpg|artRave (Nov 10, 2013) 11-13-13 H & M Inauguration Party 001.jpg|H&M (Nov 13, 2013) 1-25-14 At O'Hare Airport 001.jpg|(Jan 25, 2014) 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg|artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball (2014) 9-19-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Sep 19, 2014) 11-11-14 Instagram 005.jpg|(Nov 11, 2014) 5-6-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 6, 2016) National Arts Awards In 2010, Koons designed a magnificent statuette for National Arts Awards. On October 19, 2015, Gaga received a National Arts Awards' Young Artist Award, which honors individuals who have shown accomplishments and leadership early in their career. National Arts Awards by Koons.jpg 10-19-15 At National Arts Awards in NYC 005.jpg Work with Lady Gaga Jeff Koons collaboration with Haus of Gaga will be shown at artRave in New York City on November 10, 2013. : "The first time that I met Lady Gaga was at the Metropolitan Museum's annual ball, the fashion ball May 3, 2010. And Gaga performed and she did a fantastic performance. Afterwards, I was with Miuccia Prada and Gaga came up to say 'hello' to Miuccia and I was introduced to her and it was amazing. She just kind of grabbed ahold of me and gave me a big hug around my waist and she just said, 'You know, Jeff, I've been such a fan of yours, and when I was a kid just hanging out in Central Park I would talk to my friends about your work.' I was thrilled. I had just watched Gaga give an incredible performance and I was always a big fan. It was very meaningful. So that was the first time I met her. And that was probably about three years ago." - Jeff Koons ARTPOP Sculpture ARTPOP album artwork.jpg 11-9-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg ARTRAVE-SCULPTURE-002.jpg 11-10-13 Pre-artRAVE Press Conference 004.jpg ARTPOP Sculpture 003.jpg ARTPOP Sculpture 004.jpg ARTPOP Sculpture BTS 001.jpg|BTS ARTPOP Sculpture BTS 002.jpg ARTPOP Sculpture BTS 003.jpg August 20, 2013 Other 11-10-13 ArtRAVE White Carpet 006.jpg|(Nov 10, 2013) 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 002.jpg 11-10-13 ArtRAVE White Carpet 007.jpg 11-11-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 11-13-13 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|(Nov 13, 2013) 3-28-14 At G.U.Y. Hotel Afteparty 003.jpg|(Mar 28, 2014) 7-18-14 Instagram 005.jpg|(Jul 18, 2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete in NYC 006.jpg|(Sep 5, 2014) 11-25-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Nov 25, 2014) 10-19-15 At National Arts Awards in NYC -Inside- 007.jpg|(Oct 19, 2015) Links *Official website *Twitter *Instagram Category:Related to Lady Gaga Category:Photographers Category:Artpop (Photoshoots)